Miltank's moment
by behmosalkaline
Summary: Daily activity results in injury. is a doctor supposed to have an udder?


our story begins about 8 am on a Saturday.  
a pokemon trainer still asleep and falling out of bed lazily trying to slap the snooze button on his alarm clock.  
while his rival tries to catch up to his modest achievements with little to show for it.  
i had trained for roughly five years doing this.  
THUMP! the hardwood flooring left a comical mark on my forehead. a change and a shower then a fall down the stairs and i was ready to tend to my ever needy pocket monsters.  
floatzel the leader and most pampered, torterra my original starter, raichu my cave light and battery charger, miltank kept very healthy and milked often on trips, kangaskhan complete with joey virtual bulldozer and she knew sign language, and finally flygon he flew me everywhere dug me out of caves started the fire for my cooking and knew defog.  
my current goal was to breed a shiny buizel. i was told there was always a chance the offspring obtained from the daycare to be shiny.  
i had also heard that breeding two shinys could result in a rare third color. so as a reward i bred floatzel with a random pokemon everytime he won a battle or contest.  
i had all the gym badges in sinnoh and a pic from the hall of i had planned to explore waterways to find hidden items.  
however when i found an unexplored waterway three female trainers demanded a battle while i was still in the water.  
clinging to my floatzel while i got my medical spray out.  
the water was freezing by the time i got here and not even floatzel could touch the bottom.  
a vileplume, vulpix, and wigglytuff were the pokemon they had already out and waiting to ambush.  
vileplume hit floatzel with sleep powder so i used an awakening. vulpix used will-o-wisp so again i healed it but then wigglytuff used body slam resulting in peralisis. this time i didn't have the cure. floatzel managed to land an icefang on vileplume causing it to faint however simultaneously taking damage from a gigadrain.  
vulpix used ember and i laughed under my breath. floatzel used aquatail and vupix fainted in a tail shaped puddle of water. peralisis set in and wigglytuff landed another body-slam. by now floatzel and i were shivering from the cold.  
wigglytuff landed headbutt and floatzel flinched i knew he couldn't take another so i switched him out with the first ball i could get a grip on.  
out burst raichu immediately taking a hit and getting mad he hated murky water and electricity arced from his entire body.  
by now we were all in the water and soaked. i began to panic and told raichu to put everything into a thunder. the already dark sky started to flash.  
my heavy backpack began to pull me down and the bolt missed hitting the water shocking everyone it instantly burned me wigglytuff fainted and the girls ran.  
the shock rattled me hard and i took in a breath of water. the last thing i saw before i blacked out was raichu crying as he gritted his teeth trying to hold us up in the murky water of the cove.  
... hours later i awoke to raichu performing CPR. i coughed up water blushing hard as i flipped over and lost what little i had eaten into the creek now beside me. me and raichu exchanged looks and blushed again everything still hurt my skin and i was bleeding from my right hand. raichu looked for my backpack but couldn't find any trace of it remembering ripping something heavy underwater.  
"raichu... you you know cpr?" raichu just grunted concerned for my safety yet offended by the question.  
the sun warmed my clothes beginning to dry them and my burns stung worse. raichu seeing the look on my face looked for a pokeball.  
not quite remembering who was in witch ball raichu simply threw one and put his paws together. out popped floatzel still injured from the battle.  
floatzel gasped expecting to see nurse joy as usual. raichu slapped his own forehead in frustration before explaining to floatzel what happened.  
blushing as he heard the story floatzel whined in pain and threw another ball hoping for miltank. kangaskhan appeared causing floatzel and raichu to both slap themselvs on the forehead in a comical fashion. as usual kangaskhan screamed and about ten minutes later when they finally got her calmed down they eplained the situation. kangaskhan paused then turned to me and began to sign. she asked me my condition and i identified the the burns an cuts.  
i smiled at kangaskhan and she smiled back she grabbed a ball and tossed it miltank finally appeared. miltank took one look at me and her jaw hit the dirt raichu tried to grab her hoof but slapped it away. tears welling miltank hugged me and i let out something between a weak scream and a grunt she jumped in surprise and dropped me. i was crying now from pain. kangaskhan gripped miltank and jerked her to the side angrily explaining things with everyone's help.  
miltank knelt before me and ripped my sleeve using it to bandage my hand. floatzel explained the battle to kangaskhan.  
raichu and miltank tried and faild to move sun was setting and it was getting colder. miltank knew we had to stay warm after losing blood and she knew somthing to eat would help. miltank paused then turned to kangas kangaskahn asking if she could translate and telling her the idea she had. kangaskhan sighnd but was to flustered to relay the message properly. "what?" i said. she blushed and slowly repeated the idea. i shook my head "n-n-n-n-no we are not doing that!" the pokemon all exchanged looks and agreed as kangaskhan angrily sighnd that i was in no position to argue.  
shortly after miltank knelt by my head as i lay on my back. i blushed bright red, raichu looked away, kangaskhan crossed her arms, floatzel sat and wached as he licked his wounds.  
now blushing almost as heavy as i was miltank took my head and shoved my face into her udder. my breath got heavy as she dug her hooves into the back of my head to stop my pulling away. four or five minutes went by before i finally gave in and let her put one in my mouth. i grunted it tasted like salt but it was warm so... i sucked on it. she began to stroke the back of my head and i struggled causing her to dig her hoof in harder. my scalp bled abit and she patted me to drink more.  
after a while i found a rythem and nursed like a calf. it wasn't bad... it was sweet... saltier than what you buy at the store and thick like eggnog. i hesitated but as i swallowed my first mouthful i noticed that the more i drank the less it hurt and the more i wanted.  
when we used the machine we did one at a time and prepared it for consumption later. naturally she shifted me to the next as one emptied.  
finally when she ran out she sighd in relief and gave floatzel what was left. being the strongest kangaskhan lifted me up bridal style an carried me as miltank helped floatzel walk. raichu lit the way back to the nearest pokemon center an officer jenny saw us and helped us through the streets. though the center was closed jenny had called ahead and nurse joy healed us one by one. and when me and floatzel finally got done explaining the ordeal. jenny left in search of the girls but joy still had one question to ask. "So that explains the clothes backpack injuries and why your here so late... but why is your face covered in dried milk?"


End file.
